Taiyo no Flare Sherbet
Taiyō no Flare Sherbet (太陽のflare sherbet, Taiyou no Furea Shaabetto) — это внутренняя песня, которая используется в аниме. Её исполнительницей является Софи Ходжо. Полная версия была выпущена 26 ноября 2014 г. в качестве второго трэка в мини-альбоме ПриПара Песни Идола ♪ Коллекция. Инструментальная версия также включена в качестве восьмого трэка альбома. Исполнители *Софи Ходжо Текст Песни ТВ Версия Транскрипция= Ai obiru taiyō no Flare Sherbet Kankaku wa mujūryoku ni shite Mune no kogasu yūwaku no Proto Planet Dakishimete yo More Romantic Kui no nai asu wo minasai sekai wa Dare no tame nan no tame mawatteru to omou Sora tokasu taiyō no Flare Sherbet Ne oshiete ageru wa watashi wa Inochi kara eien e Proto Planet Umarekawaru romansu |-| На Японском= 愛帯びる太陽のflare sherbet 感覚は無重力にして 胸焦がす誘惑のproto planet 抱きしめてよmore romantic 悔いのない明日を見なさい 世界は誰の為何の為廻ってると思う？ 宇宙溶かす太陽のflare sherbet ねぇ教えてあげるわ私は 命から永遠へproto planet 生まれ変わるロマンス |-| На Русском= Become stained by love, solar flare sherbet In this sensation of zero gravity Your chest is burned by the proto planet of temptation So embrace me tightly, ever so more romantic Look at tomorrow with no regrets For whose sake do you believe this world is turning for? Melt the sky, solar flare sherbet Hey, I'll show you, I will This life from the eternal proto planet Has been reborn from this romance Полная Версия Транскрипция= Ai obiru taiyō no flare sherbet Kankaku wa mujūryoku ni shite Mune kogasu yūwaku no proto planet Dakishimete yo more romantic Moshi kōya no hoshi hitori tatazumu hikari areba sore wa watashi Tatoeba shinkai tayutau mirai sukui ageru no wa watashi Kui no nai asu o minasai Sekai wa dare no tame nan no tame mawatteru to omou? Kimi o utsu taiyō no flare sherbet Namida wa byōsatsu shite ageru Hanayaka ni odorimasho proto planet Tsuite oide more romantic Tada matsu dakenara inu demo dekiru Sa~a arittake no buki motte yami o kirisaku wa Yagate kibō to watashi no mitsugetsu ga kuru Itazura ni toki o miokuru nante fool! Sono-goe wa kono uta wa naze kikoeru no ka? Sora tokasu taiyō no flare sherbet Nē oshiete ageru wa watashi wa Inochi kara eien e proto planet Umarekawaru romansu Ai obiru taiyō no flare sherbet Karoyaka ni hirugaesu mubō Uruotte hohoende proto planet Rikuesuto wa iranai wa Koko ni aru taiyō no flare sherbet Ichido ajiwaeba mō toriko Ai moyasu yuiitsu no flare sherbet Yume ga yume o yobu Ai obiru taiyō no flare sherbet Kankaku wa mujūryoku ni shite Mune kogasu yūwaku no proto planet Dakishimete yo more romantic |-| На Японском= 愛帯びる太陽のflare sherbet 感覚は無重力にして 胸焦がす誘惑のproto planet 抱きしめてよmore romantic もし荒野の星一人佇む光あればそれは私 例えば深海たゆたう未来掬い上げるのは私 悔いのない明日を見なさい 世界は誰の為何の為廻ってると思う？ 君を撃つ太陽のflare sherbet 涙は秒殺してあげる 華やかに踊りましょproto planet ついておいでmore romantic ただ待つだけなら犬でもできる さぁありったけの武器持って闇を切り裂くわ やがて希望と私の蜜月が来る 悪戯に時を見送るなんてfool! その声はこの歌は何故聴こえるのか？ 宇宙溶かす太陽のflare sherbet ねぇ教えてあげるわ私は 命から永遠へproto planet 生まれ変わるロマンス 愛帯びる太陽のflare sherbet 軽やかに翻す無謀 潤って微笑んでproto planet リクエストはいらないわ ここにある太陽のflare sherbet 一度味わえばもう虜 愛燃やす唯一のflare sherbet 夢が夢を呼ぶ 愛帯びる太陽のflare sherbet 感覚は無重力にして 胸焦がす誘惑のproto planet 抱きしめてよmore romantic |-| На Русском= Возьмет шербет от солнца - свет, а от любви - свой цвет, Почувствуй - притяжения здесь и вовсе нет, А в груди горит - нас искусит сиять парад планет, Возьми в объятия меня еще нежней! Представь, как звезд пустынных загорелась бы одна - прекрасная и яркая - была б ей я. Если где-то в океанах затерялась вдруг судьба - то немедленно ее вытащу я! Смотри смело в завтрашний день, Попробуй сейчас угадать: для кого мир не станет прежним уже никогда, никогда? Наведет свет солнечный шербет в тебя, да прямо в цель, Избавит слезинка твоя от злых огней! Будем танцевать, будет свет сиять бриллиантовых планет, За мной последуй - мир становится нежней! Я не буду ждать чего-то - не собачка я тебе, Возьму оружие, найду луч в темноте. Пока не случилось это, знаю точно наперед - Яркий мой медовый месяц настает! Как времени дать умереть - его не допустишь смерть! Этот голос, эта песня - пусть услышат их везде! В небесах растай, свет забирай, взрывной шербет, Захочешь - увидишь (я покажу тебе!) Другую жизнь и вечный мир рожденных вновь планет, Явившихся из нежности! Возьмет шербет от солнца - свет, а от любви - свой цвет, Вернет пусть потерянный весь рассудок мне, Улыбнись-ка, о милашка, любимая из планет, Не нужно больше мне квестов, незачем! Горит огнем, взрывной, цветной наш солнечный шербет, Попробуешь - утонешь на много-много лет, Место дай любви - она кипит, как солнечный шербет, Дав взлететь мечтам, и тем, что секрет! Возьмет шербет от солнца - свет, а от любви - свой цвет, Почувствуй - притяжения здесь и вовсе нет, А в груди горит - нас искусит сиять парад планет, Возьми в объятия меня еще нежней! Категория:Аниме Категория:ПриПара Категория:ПриПара (2015) Категория:Музыка Категория:Внутренние Песни Категория:Песни Софи